burning ice & melting hot
by queen-of-anarchy
Summary: in which i write jandré drabbles because i can. / jade&andré
1. Sick

"Hello?"

"You have reached Jade's automatic '_Fuck_ _Off'_ system. For an insult, press one. For a beating, press two, for a—"

"A fucking press 3, because apparently that's the name of your little system, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Harris?"

"A fuc—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Jade, why did you come in today?"

"I was sick, didn't Beck told you?"

"Beck isn't talking to me."

"…"

"Jade, what did you tell him?"

"…"

"Jade?"

"I told him I dreamt about you."

"…what, exactly?"

"I had sex with you, a lot of times, in a lot of places."

"So, it's basically something normal of our daily activities, isn't it?"

"Funny."

"But you guys have been broken up for a while, does it still bother him that much?"

"Well, I guess it make him super comfortable with his ex and his best friend constantly mating like wild animals."

"Don't be so crude, girl."

"Bite me."

"Already did, remember? Stop hiding your neck with your blue strands of hair."

"I can't win with you, can't I?"

"Babe, you always win."

"I do."

"So, meet me at the park at seven?"

"You don't mind having a sick girlfriend?"

"You are always sick."

"If I didn't like the way you fuck so much I'd kick your balls."

"Yes, oh mighty Dragon of the West, you only like me for my sensual skills."

"Fucking skills, say fucking skills."

"No."

"Why?"

"It sounds dirty"

"Well, it isn't rainbows and sunshine either."

"I love to make love to you, Jade."

"Shut up, you cheesy little prick."

"I love you too."

"Whatever."


	2. Scissors

André couldn't remember what possessed him to tell the incredible Jade West that he had never cut something perfectly with scissors before. To _Jade West_; the queen of scissors and insults…oh, yeah, and his girlfriend of three months.

"What do you mean by this?" She says as she gulps down her coffee and tries to stare at him as if her eyes we're two knives, it works.

"I'm used to breaking things with my hands, like when I need to rip a paper or open something I just use my hands."

"Yeah, because your _extremely_ talented with the hands."

"Hey, shut up, okay? I play about ten different instruments with my hands."

"Yeah, like my vagin—"

André sits up and places a finger upon her lips. "Shh, there are children here." He slowly takes his finger back and kisses her pale cheek.

They we're in Cambroad park, it was about sunset and the sky had a pretty glow to it of an orange canvas with splashes of purple, light blue and pink all over beautifully finished and developed by the sun setting on the horizon. André and Jade love this park, because at night, the starts look so bright, it just like they are flickering for them.

(_Of course, that what André thinks, Jade likes to pretend it's just aliens having wars and each star is an explosion and each shooting star is one getting exiled from their home planet_) but what else would he expect? When Jade told him this, he had laughed.

He had never been kicked so hard in his life.

So, right now, as the sat there, in the green grass, under a purple blanket, because Jade likes purple, with his guitar, her notebooks filled with songs and two cups of coffee, one hot and one iced, they are perfectly content in each other. Jade is barefoot, her boots holding one of the tips of the blankets so the wind doesn't fuck it up, slowly moving to the beat of the sweet little melody that comes out of his truly talented fingers.

"Don't think I forget the point."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to teach you how to properly execute a piece of paper with scissors."

André sighs and puts the guitar away. "Babe, I know how to use scissors, I just don't like it."

"Why not? Scissors are amazing."

"I don't like it, it's weird."

They see mothers and fathers telling their children it's time to go, children cry and scream but at the end they go anyway, because it's dark and the city gets scary when it's dark.

He laughs as Jade pick up his guitar and tries to play a tune, but fails.

"Shut up, Harris, guitar isn't my thing."

"Then what is?"

She throws him her left boot. "I'm not telling you."

He proceeds to tackle his girlfriend and ends up on top of her, the way her breasts look so damn delectable in her red top and black leather jacket, the way her hair sprawls around her like a curtain, opening for a show, the way her blue eye shine and the way that rare little smile comes to grace her lips is just too magical for him not to kiss. So he kisses her.

"You melt in my hands."

"West, I need you to keep that to yourself."

"One day, I'm gonna use that against you."

"I'm sure you will."

She kisses him and she just loves the way his arms feels around her little body, those broad arm making her feel all warm and nice a totally fucked up feelings that cliché movies say one has.

"I hate you."

André kisses her nose. "I know."

As they pack the blanket, Jade puts on her boots and André places his guitar in its case, they walk hand in hand under the stars…or aliens on war.

"I'm still gonna teach you how to properly use scissors."

"I know."


	3. Texts

**11:29a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Where are you? I have a free period right now and I need you like fucking NOW._

**11:32 a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_I'm taking class, Jade. Jesus, you are like a tiger, but for sex._

**11:33a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Then skip it._

**11:35a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_I am so glad you don t have any children. They would be so corrupt._

**11:37a.m.  
>To: André <strong>

_Give me children, come and have sex with me._

**11:38a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_JADE, PLEASE._

**11:40a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_I am wearing black bra and panties, like your eyes._

**11:43a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_And you are giving me a massive case of blue balls, like YOUR eyes._

**11:46a.m.  
>To André<strong>

_Skip the class or I'll sweat, I'll do it with a brown sharpie._

**11:48a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_YOU HAVE ISSUES_

**11:52A.M.  
>To: André<strong>

_OH, SHARPIE. It's true, I can! I CAN express myself with you. Oh yes, yes, go brown sharpie go._

**11:54 a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

…_  
>on my way.<em>

[…]

**12:00 a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_I'm at the auditorium, where are you?_

**12:04 a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Sorry, babe, I had to go, just got a call from Beck saying "Hexing Helena" was on DVD at the video store, so I'm checking it out. Sorry babe. But that's like my favorite movie ever._

**12:07a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_How am I going to fix this, Jade? Tori saw me running into here and asked me what was wrong. You know what I told her? "Gotta go think, I need to think, oh, shit, where is my peanut butter?"_

**12:10a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_You like to smear nutella on me, not peanut butter._

**12:13a.m  
>To: Jade<strong>

_THAT IS NOT THE POINT. What am I suppose to do now? There's a situation of epic proportions in my pants. JADE, THIS ISN'T GOOD._

**12:15a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Use your hand, I hear you're pretty good with it._

**12:17a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_Crisis averted._

**12:18 a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Why?_

**12:20a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_Beck just walked in dressed as Tori. I have nothing against transvestites, but seeing my male best friend dressed as my female best friend isn't something a guy wants to see while his girlfriend left him with blue balls and ditched him for a crappy horror movie._

**12:24a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_I am going to kill you for insulting my favorite movie. But I guess that little beck/tori vision already did it for me, didn't it?_

**12:28a.m.  
>To: Jade <strong>

_I'll see you later, okay, babe? I'm going with Cat to the Café._

**12:32 a.m.  
>To: André<strong>

_Whatever, bye._

**12:34 a.m.  
>To: Jade<strong>

_I love you._


End file.
